


Because of You.

by billystar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, M/M, Ocean, Suicide, why did i write this FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another angsty 'we reached the ocean' fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You.

**Author's Note:**

> Teen+ because suicide is insinuated. 
> 
> A super short angsty one shot I wrote in like 30 seconds and I hate myself for it.

We made it Eren, you always said we would.

Whenever the ocean was mentioned you eyes lit up with determination. I always loved that about you. If you wanted something you would try your hardest to get it. That's why you got my attention, that's why I fell in love with you.

I have no clue why you fell in love with me, but I'm glad you did because for the first time in my life I felt emotions other than anger.

That's why we're here Eren. Because of you. Because you sacrificed yourself for me.

We're here.

This is it.

I will see you soon Eren.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to beta and proof read works!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


End file.
